


Lost In Light

by HallowedHeart



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cu is a slutty slutty flirt, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I just wanted to write smut, Pining, Romantic Angst, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shameless Self-Indulgence, Slow Burn, and we love it, emotional foreplay, how did it end up like this, how not to be an adult, no beta we die like men, problems that could be solved if people talked to each other, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedHeart/pseuds/HallowedHeart
Summary: When a Master meets and falls in love with their Servant.Shameless self indulgent nonsense featuring my OC/Self insert FGO Master.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Original Character(s), Cú Chulainn | Caster/Original Female Character(s), Cú Chulainn | Caster/You, Cú Chulainn/Emer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	1. Summon

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Reader Insert fic, where the female protagonist is a placeholder for you, the reader, or your own OC. My apologies if there is any confusion or disappointment!

"We will take back the future!"

The disappearance of Singularity F and Roman's passionate decree brought home the reality of the situation to Tabitha, realizing almost comically late the crushing reality she had blithely thrown herself into. Mash was whisked away by the Doctor and remaining medical team for her own debriefing and examination, and Tabitha left in her own stupor as the Command Center emptied of staff finding their next task before the next Singularity was found.

Tabitha gusted out a shaky breath, the burn in her lungs fading as she realized she'd been holding it ever since Roman finished talking. A touch on her leg made her jump, and she looked down to see Fou pawing at her, claw stuck in her tights and mewing pathetically. "He can't be serious," she said to the little creature, freeing him. Her voice shook and she hated the sound of it. Thank, what... God? It didn't matter. Just grateful everyone left already. "He can't be fucking serious. We can't.... I can't do any of this alone. I don't even know what I'm doing half the time. Hell, most of the time."

Fou mewed and chirped, rearing up to sink both sets of claws into her tights this time and kneading roughly. "Hey, you're gonna tear them!" Tabitha cried, kneeling down fast to save her tights and grab at Fou. "C'mon, I'm trying to be overwhelmed and shellshocked here and you're being an adorable pain in the ass."

Squirming easily out of her hands, Fou jumped onto her lap and burrowed furiously at her Chaldea coat. "What's gotten into you, knock it off!" Tabitha didn't know what to do, Fou wasn't hurting her but she didn't want to explain to Roman why she needed a new Mystic Code.

The animal clawed and began to pull at her coat with it's teeth now, and Tabitha decided she had about enough. Whatever Fou wanted, though, he had now, and leapt off her with a startlingly strong kick before she could push him down. Something glittered in his jaws as he ran out the open door.

Tabitha patted her coat, heart sinking as she felt one of the now empty pockets. The little brat had stolen one of her Saint Quartz.

Finding one of the precious crystals had been difficult enough, let alone the small handful Tabitha and Mash had accumulated in Singularity F. Hell, half of them had been gifted to her by Caster himself, before he–

Sadness flooded up into her throat in a sudden rush, and she struggled to choke it down. "Fou, bring that back!" she called, hating the waver in her voice. Knees and thighs protesting, she stumbled upright and hobbled after the animal.

Only a couple of staff members saw her running after Fou through the facility, but were put off any attempt to find out what was wrong by the string of gritted swearing following in her wake. Tabitha was so focused on keeping sight of the little creature, afraid he would find some small space to squeeze into and he - and her Saint Quartz - lost, she didn't realize they were in a part of Chaldea she hadn't been before. Fou took a sharp turn, little feet slipping under him, and skidded his way into a dimly lit doorway.

"No no no no, don't hide, please," Tabitha wheezed, grabbing the door frame, using it to swing her momentum around the corner, and leaped into a field of stars.

Bands of glowing neon circuitry arced in a semi-circle, a magic circle set below it and shining a faint white. Tabitha felt solid footing underneath but points of light turned lazily under and overhead, streaked by faint ribbons of blue magical current. Even with her limited Magic Circuits she could feel the power in this room. Just outside the magic circle sat Fou, grooming himself so intensely he didn't respond to Tabitha's noisy intrusion. The Saint Quartz lay nearby, glittering under the lights and seemingly forgotten.

"Ohh, I'm gonna be sick," she breathed, squeezing her eyes nearly shut and sliding carefully across the floor while the universe turned underneath. Fou twitched an ear but continued his fastidious cleaning. Tabitha snatched up the Saint Quartz, clutching the precious crystal to her chest and glaring at him. "You're lucky you're cute, you little shit."

Prize safely returned, she finally gave the room a good look. It was beautiful, despite the vertigo it induced. And she had no idea what it was. "Guess I could just hang out until someone comes to find me or this thing," she wondered aloud, scowling at Fou as he finished his grooming. He turned himself in a circle and snuggled down with his nose under his tail. "You're not gonna show me the way back anyways."

Tabitha sat, legs crossed gingerly under her. She held the Saint Quartz in her lap, fingers tracing over the edges and points as she stared into the slow turning of stars. Thoughts of Fuyuki bubbled lazily in her mind; it was almost like a dream now. Servant battles, zombies, a city engulfed in flames. The woman claiming to be King Arthur, Lev, Olga Marie's death, the one ally they found in Caster....

" _-pai_."

Tabitha started. A gentle voice by her ear and a hand on her shoulder yanked her out of the daze the room of stars lulled her into. " _Senpai_ , are you alright....?"

Mash stood above her, once more in her casual Chaldea coat and uniform. Concern was writ large on her face. Poor thing wore her heart on her sleeve. Tabitha realized then her hands were throbbing with pain, and she quickly unclenched the tight grip she'd made on the Saint Quartz. White points flushed red in her pale skin where the edges dug into the soft flesh.

"What? Nah, I was just.... you know, spacing out," Tabitha laughed. Like hell she was going to make the much younger girl worry about her. "Thinking about stuff is all."

Mash didn't look convinced at first, but the frown eased into a tired smile when Tabitha refused to let her own expression reflect her anxiety. "I guess it was a lot to take in," she said, looking first at the Saint Quartz then around the starry room. "Did you want to use the FATE Spirit Summoning System, _Senpai_?"

"Is that what this all is?" So this place was the heart of how Chaldea called Heroic Spirits forth. "I actually just got lost.... Fou stole this," she admitted sheepishly, holding up the Saint Quartz.

"Fou!" Mash chided the snoozing animal that continued to ignore both women. "How many do you have? It didn't get broken, did it?"

Tabitha dug into the rest of her pockets and carefully poured the rest of the glittering crystals into her palm. The tiny crystals sparkled with their own iridescent magic, reflecting the lights swirling around them. "I don't think so. I've got eight of them, is that enough to try and do a Summoning?"

Mash hummed in thought, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "I heard Da Vinci and the Doctor say thirty was the best for an optimal Summoning," she said cautiously.

"Well, it couldn't hurt to try, huh?" Without waiting for Mash, Tabitha climbed to her feet with as little whining as she could manage, muscles stiff from sitting on the hard floor. Saint Quartz were set into a small glittering pile in the middle of the magic circle and she stepped back, hands on her hips.

"Okay! Now what?"

Torn between her cautious nature and the contagious eagerness of her Master, Mash stared at the pile of Saint Quartz. She thought of the look of despair on Tabitha's face when Mash found her sitting alone in the FATE summoning room with the little crystal clutched tight in her hands. The thought of facing the seven Singularities without allies must have scared the older woman, even if she didn't want to show it.

If Master was going to put on a brave face for her sake, Mash could do the same at the very least.

Lords Chaldeas materialized in Mash's hand. "We place the Catalyst," she said, and the shield's form became translucent blue energy as it was placed into and caught by the energy of the Magic Circle.

The entire room seemed to come to life, the glow of magic thrumming in a way Tabitha could feel deeper than her bones and into her Magic Circuits. "And now?" she breathed, afraid she might break whatever spell was being cast.

Mash shrugged, scooping Fou up as he sniffed at the edge of the glowing swirls of magic.

The sole remaining Master of humanity stared into the heart of the Magic Circle and Catalyst, at the pile of Saint Quartz. They seemed so small and unassuming, even as their light glittered and danced. ' _Please,_ ' she thought, prayed, begged. ' _Please, someone, help us. We need you._ **_I_ ** _need you._ '

White light formed into an orb at the center of the Magic Circle, and then a burst of magic as the sigil brightened and a ring of light formed. It split into three and the orb crackled violently, the women crying out and covering their eyes as it became too bright to look at. As quickly as it came the light dimmed, the apex of the spell gushing forth a column of vibrant magic like flame. Through the haze of dots in her vision Tabitha could make out the form of a person. She could feel the shape and substance coming into being as much as she could see it as their Contract bound them to her.

"Ah, summoned like this again, huh. Man, I can't catch a break."

The Servant tugged at his tattered cloak, giving himself a quick once over. "Caster-!" Tabitha cried, rushing forward in her joy to see the familiar face. His head snapped up, red eyes piercing her from the shadow of his hood, a faint smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, you're my Master? Pretty excitable, what's your name?"

Tabitha stumbled, stopping short of the Magic Circle and feeling like all the air had been knocked out of her. A crush of despair welled up in her chest, quickly followed by embarrassment at how stupid she was being. How big of an idiot did she have to be to have gotten so attached to the cheerful Caster in such a short time. "I, uh, I'm-" she stammered, struggling to keep the disappointment off her face.

" _Senpai_ -" Mash said softly, moving closer.

Caster looked between the two women and grimaced, heaving a sigh. "Man, I just wanted ta tease you two, but it's no fun making a girl cry out of it," he said, pushing his hood back to rub his neck. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Tabitha. Thanks for calling me, but didn't I tell you to summon me as a Lancer?"

"Aah, _Senpai_ , don't!" Mash shrieked as Tabitha swatted Caster's arm over and over, the man laughing as he feigned off the half-hearted assault.

"That was mean, what the hell!" Tabitha cried, red faced as she gave his gauntlet one last smack. "I can't believe I missed you!"

"Oh-ho, you missed me?" Caster grinned, baring his sharp teeth, eyes narrowing as leaned in. He practically loomed over his Master, brushing a bit of hair out of her face with a delicate touch. "Guess I really should be more grateful."

"Y-yeah, you should," Tabitha said, eyes darting between his hand and eyes as her face burned a deeper red. Caster radiated warmth in a way she hadn't noticed in Fuyuki, where flames raged across the city relentlessly.

Unable to take any more, Mash hid her face in Fou's fluff. " _S-SENPAI_ , we can do another Summon if you would like, but-!"

At Caster's feet was a small scattering of glittering dust and the remaining five Saint Quartz. "Come on then, Master," he said, giving Tabitha a cheerful slap on the back as he stepped out of the Magic Circle. "Let's see who else you can call up! Not that you need anyone else besides me and the little miss over there."

Tabitha took in a shuddering breath, fighting down the nervousness Caster's overwhelming closeness brought on. She rolled her shoulders, preparing to activate the Summoning again. "Oh, and by the way," he said, a soft murmur of warm breath against her ear. "You can call me Cu Chulainn."


	2. Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cu-llection is completed, Caster isn't as mature as he claims he is, Master tells a secret, and Osakabehime is a crafty businesswoman.

Like a dam breaking, more Servants began to appear in Chaldea after the first Summoning. Each (that is to say, most) Servant was met with joy from their new Master, Tabitha more than once overwhelmed to tears to see her friend again. Chaldea became livelier with each passing day, welcome chaos easing the constant threat of Humanity's end looming overhead. Friendships were fast formed between the Spirits and the Chaldea staff, close quarters breeding good company among the defenders of Humanity.

And, while Tabitha didn't try to play favorites, she definitely had a preference for those she brought into battle with her or spent her downtime with. Caster was rarely seen away from the field with his Master, even if he was just covering the backline support. The two Lancers, Cu and Proto, alternated frequent shows at the frontlines after they were Summoned. Their appearance in the Magic Circle was a delight and a surprise to the Master of Chaldea, and she embraced them eagerly despite never meeting either before that moment.

Caster bitched and moaned for a whole week at the first sight of his Spear wielding selves on the field at the same time as him, only calming down after the Ulstermen spent a night drinking together. Unfortunately, that led to rough housing so wildly that the room was trashed and all involved were sent to sulk in the common room until it could be fixed.

"That's just encouraging bad behavior," d'Eon warned, watching the grown men pout to Tabitha who grudgingly gave them the attention they sought in pats.

"And you're just jealous," Caster smirked, grabbing Tabitha's arm and pulling her so she draped over his shoulders from behind. She squawked, a noise with little dignity, as he nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Right, Master?"

"Knock it off, Da Vinci's pissed enough at you three," she scolded, kicking the couch, but making very little effort to free herself. "Don't drag me into your messes. And stop fighting with each other!"

"Whatever you say, Master," Lancer smirked. Tabitha groaned, already knowing the look on his face that he was planning some new way to rile Caster up.

' _ And Caster claims he's the mature one _ ,' she thought. To make matters worse the man was a shameless flirt on top of falling for Lancer's obvious needling. Mash was a frequent target when she was around. Hell, almost exclusively when Tabitha was present, like he was doing it on purpose.

"I'll be pissed at you too if you don't!" Tabitha promised darkly, slithering free from Caster and backing out of reach of any of the three. Proto and Lancer pouted. Caster just looked bored now, almost like he didn't have one of his favorite toys at hand anymore. She flushed, angry at how surprisingly hurt she felt by that, and left with a muttered curse.

***

When Alter arrived in the Summoning Circle, everyone thought that would be the end of Chaldea. Da Vinci locked herself up in her workshop, refusing to offer shelter to anyone except to the Lily Servants. Doctor Roman cornered Tabitha as soon as he heard (with as much courage as the man was capable), and with an order that may as well have been begging on his knees to try and keep the peace as the resident Master. It was bad enough with Lancer and Caster getting under each other's skins, who knew how bad the fallout would be with a Berserker added to the equation.

As it turned out, fairly uneventful.

Tabitha's deep running adoration for all of the Cu's seemed to know no bounds, extending to even the volatile Berserker. It was either stupidity or persistence (which could arguably be the same as idiocy) that kept her as closely in Alter's orbit as with the Lancers and Caster. He was called to battle when his raw brutality was most needed, and didn't make herself a stranger to him around Chaldea either.

Proto, Lancer, and Caster even made a point to put aside most of their now good-natured teasing to make sure that the Berserker wouldn't see harm come to their foolish Master when she and Alter crossed paths; or even worse, sought him out of her own free will. It started out at first as simply greeting Alter when she ran across him on a rare appearance outside his room, which he blatantly ignored at first.

But then he started returning the hello. Granted, it was just a grunt of acknowledgement, but it was something and just the start. Alter warmed to his Master as quickly as someone of his temperament was wont to, though, culminating in Tabitha making some offhand remark after a battle and the Berserker letting out a harsh bark of laughter in response. Caster's head turned so sharply a muscle in his neck panged in protest, gaping at the pair.

"Hey there, little lady," he said, forcing a grin and shaking himself out of his stupor. He caught Mash around the shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. "Good job out there!"

"T-Thank you, Caster- _ san _ !" Mash stammered, shrinking into herself as her face flushed. "I'm just glad I could help  _ Senpai _ and everyone...!"

Caster laughed and squeezed Mash briefly to his side again, glancing over at Tabitha and Alter. The Berserker spared the barest glance at the pair before his clawed hand rested on their Master's head, giving her a rough kind of pet. "Let's go," Alter growled, using his massive tail to herd his small Master away from the battlefield. She barely seemed to notice, chatting happily - if one-sided - at Alter as she was led away.

Mash squirmed and politely ducked out from under Caster's arm, jogging after the pair to catch up. Caster watched, chewing thoughtfully on his thumbnail before sullenly following.

***

For the most part Tabitha had an open door policy to her private quarters. The door was kept unlocked, but even then Servants and staff members knocked and waited for a welcome before coming in.

Except for the Lily and child Servants.

Nursery Rhyme gave the sliding door an impatient shove as she squirmed her way inside. "Master, Master," she cried, throwing her little body onto the bed piled with pillows and throw blankets.

Tabitha didn't look up from her book at her desk, scratching out a careful note in the margin while she peered over a pile of greenage. "What is it, Alice," she asked, already used to the dramatic entrances of the young Servants.

"Master!!" Next came Santa Lily, Nursery Rhyme squealing with delight as she too flung herself onto the bed. Tabitha capped the pen and set it down beside her book.

Finally, Artoria Lily came shuffling in behind, looking sheepish under her Master's gaze. Mini Cu was cuddled tight in her arms, his tail swaying lazily as he allowed himself to be carried by the girl. "Master...."

"I dunno, I was just feeling like I was ready to take a nap," Tabitha said, tipping back in her chair as she watched the little group huddle expectantly together, large eyes staring at her pleadingly. Even Mini Cu's perpetual scowl seemed to soften with an attempt at a Rosy Cheeked Adonis.

"Can we have a story first," Nursery Rhyme begged.

"We'll be quiet after, we promise," Altria Lily added, but she was already climbing up and pushing aside blankets to make a small nest for herself. Mini Cu sat himself at the end of the bed, staring hard and unblinking at their Master.

Tabitha wrinkled her brow, humming loudly as she appeared to consider. In truth she'd already made up her mind the second the Lilies had come in, but she couldn't help teasing them just a little. "I suppose that would be alright," she sighed grandly, and the room filled with little girl shrieks of delight.

Several minutes of fussing and squirming to get comfortable was made worse by the young Servants all wanting to dog pile on their Master. ' _ I need a bigger bed just so I can keep the damn peace _ ,' Tabitha grumbled to herself as the girls finally were satisfied enough to settle down. Arturia Lily and Jeanne Lily were each under an arm and the smallest, Nursery Rhyme, claimed her lap. When he was sure that there was no more rearranging to be done, Mini Cu climbed his way up and sat on Nursery Rhyme's shoulder, burrowing his face into the crook of Tabitha's neck.

"We good?" Tabitha asked. "Okay, what story did we want."

"When you fought a giant Mecha Eli- _ chan _ at the top of a castle!" Jeanne Lily said.

"When you had a glorious battle on the high seas with pirates," Altria Lily said.

"I just wanted to read 'Sleeping Beauty'," Nursery Rhyme grumbled.

As well as they got along, the Lily Servants were still young and bickered with each other whenever they got into the mood for it. Picking one of the requests was a surefire way to hurt feelings and bloated egos, and Tabitha wasn't in the mood to be in the middle of it. "How about when I first came to Chaldea and my first Summoning?" she offered. "No playing favorites, okay?"

"Do you have a favorite, Master?" Nursery Rhyme asked, twisting around to look up. Mini Cu squirmed, tail thrashing in irritation at the jostling before settling back down.

"Absolutely not-"

"Of course Master has favorites," Artoria Lily sniffed. "It's those Irish Servants, the ones with the cursed lance."

"One of them doesn't have a lance, though," Jeanne Lily argued, "He has a staff."

"Hey, come on!" Tabitha said, feeling herself grow warm with embarrassment. "I told you, I don't have a favorite!"

"How come the druid aaaaalways gets to go on missions with you, then," Artoria Lily countered, the look of smug satisfaction looking like a miniature version of Merlin's. "And you aaaaalways have at least one of those Lancers-"

"One's a Berserker, even if he has a lance," Jeanne Lily interrupted, as if she was offended Alter was lumped into her Class.

"-hanging around you?"

"I don't mind if they're Master's favorite," Nursery Rhyme piped up, giving the snoozing Mini Cu's tail a pat.

"... they might be my favorite a little," Tabitha admitted, mentally preparing for the outburst of indignation she was sure was coming.

Shockingly, it didn't. Artoria Lily looked smug and Jeanne Lily thoughtful. "I guess Master likes foolish men," she finally concluded, and snuggled back into her Master's side, satisfied. "Poor Master."

"Alright, well, if you're done dragging my questionable life choices, how about that story now," Tabitha said.

Just outside the door and out of sight, Osakabehime stood nearly vibrating with excitement. She very bravely ventured out of her room to find Tabitha so she could look over her latest doujinshi draft, but hearing the Lily Servants already ahead of her made her stop. The doujinshi was absolutely 100% not kid safe and she didn't want Master- _ chan _ getting okottangry at her for waving it around the Lily- _ chan _ club. So, she just waited in the hall to see if Master- _ chan _ would shoo them all off and Osakabehime could have Master- _ chan _ 's almighty doujinshi enthusiast opinion to herself.

Instead, she got something one hyandred percent better.

Osakabehime practically skipped off down the hall in search of her first target, barely containing her excited grin.

***

"Lan-Cu- _ kun _ ~," Osakabehime sang.

Lancer immediately tensed, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the  _ youkai _ . "Oho, little princess came out of her room, huh," he drawled. She jolted at that, fragile confidence wavering for just a moment. "Do you need somethin?"

"M-more like I know something you'd be very interested in," she said in a confidential whisper, confidence coming back as she shuffled closer. ' _ Just keep your eye on the prize! _ '

Lancer continued to look dubious. "Uh-huh. What's that, then."

"Well, I'll tell you, for a price," she said, holding her palm out and touching her finger to her thumb.

"Hah! Guess you're outta luck then, flat broke. Sorry, princess." Lancer pushed himself away from his perch and turned to leave. He stopped, more out of shock when Osakabehime grabbed his arm.

"Yamestop! I just need some help, you know, with m-my books...." she stammered, face turning as red as her nagajuban. "You gotta wakarunderstand, some poses are pretty hard, I just need a model is all."

Now Lancer was intrigued. The self-proclaimed shut-in Servant didn't really go out of her way to make deals with people, and she especially didn't get grabby. Besides, a little modelling was hardly the worst thing he had done. "Sure, I'll bite," he agreed, leaning down to be eye level with Osakabehime. "Lay it on me."

"Yakusomise?" she said. She jumped when he gave her a narrow look. "R-right, of course you do!"

Looking around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers, Osakabehime leaned in and cupped her hand to Lancer's ear. His face went from cautious annoyance, to disbelief, and then triumph.

"No way, you're fuckin kidding!" he cried, grinning so broadly all of his sharp teeth were on display.

"I would never! I heard it myself!" she said indignantly. Lancer didn't need to know that she probably wasn't supposed to hear the conversation in the first place, but the Lilies were probably going to blab anyways. Now she had a model to help her out with her newest doujinshi idea, and a few more if she was fast enough.... "Cross my heart and hope to shininadie!"

Lancer laughed and slapped Osakabehime hard on the back, and she staggered under it. "Nah, you wouldn't make up something like that!" he said, chest puffing up with pride. "I gotta go tell that Archer Emiya, that'll wipe that smug look off that bastard's face for sure. Thanks, princess, just lemme know when you want my help!"

"Y-yeah...!" Her smile wobbled as she fought down the urge to rub her stinging shoulder. As soon as he was jogging around a corner she kicked off her geta and hauled ass in the other direction; if she was lucky she could find Proto, Caster, and Alter before too many people found out and she had no more leverage.

Her next doujinshi was going to be  _ so damn good _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Osakabehime's localized weebspeech and you can pry it from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> Doujinshi: fanmade comics, often pornographic in nature  
> Okottangry: okotteiru = angry, to be/get angry  
> One Hyandred: hyaku = one hundred  
> Youkai: a demon or monstrous spirit  
> Yamestop: yamete = stop  
> Nagajuban: a piece of traditional Japanese clothing worn against the skin to act as a layer between the body and outer kimono layers  
> Wakarunderstand: wakaru = understand  
> Yakusomise: yakusoku = promise  
> Shininadie: shininasai = please die, perish  
> Geta: traditional Japanese footwear similar in appearance to a sandal


	3. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Favorites are played, Valentines are given, and the Cus compare sizes.

If hell existed anywhere on earth, it was probably Chaldea in the weeks leading up to Valentine's Day. It was almost instantaneous, as if a switch had been flipped the moment February 1st came around. The majority of the female Servants became frenetic then, getting even worse as the calendar ticked closer to the 14th, and many of the men getting excitable and hiding it poorly.

And Tabitha was stuck trying to solve a Pseudo Singularity most of the time. Sometimes she thought that the universe or fate were going out of their way to turn the most absurd situations into a life-or-death scenario. Whenever she wasn't fighting some choco-chimera or choco-mannequin or choco-something-stupid-that-had-no-right-to-be-made-out-of-chocolate, she was doing her best to avoid most of her Servants. Tabitha felt bad, but she was just too bone tired to match their enthusiasm until the Pseudo Singularity was dealt with.

She figured that out the hard way, when she stopped into the kitchen during a lull to grab something for lunch and found it packed to the gills with girls and women. Every possible surface was covered with trays and mixing bowls and chocolate. Half the Servants shrieked that she needed to go or the surprise would be ruined, and the other half demanded their Master taste test their current concoction.

"Wonder if I can just buy something for everyone," Tabitha mumbled into her pillow, having returned to her room to try and sleep for a couple of hours before tackling the Pseudo Singularity again. She felt bad about that, though; it wouldn't be fair when she knew everyone was working hard to make something from scratch.

Next to the bed was a notice panel, and she reached out to give it a tap. It woke and the time and date glowed softly in the dark room. 2AM, no new notifications. Well, it couldn't hurt to go to the kitchen and see if inspiration struck.

Despite not needing sleep, the halls were empty as most Servants retired to their rooms for the day. The kitchen door was closed and appeared to be empty based on the silence. Tabitha pushed the door open and peeked inside cautiously. Not a single soul in sight, but the room looked like a chocolate factory had exploded inside. "Poor Archer," she sighed, shoving her sleeves up and picking her way around the mess. "They better clean this up themselves."

Through some miracle there were still ample basics for sweets; baking soda, flour, sugar, chocolate, milk, eggs. There were even some exotic looking fruits and some extremely questionable looking plastic containers with scribbled warnings on them to "STAY OUT OR ELSE!".

"Uhh... maybe cookies. Those are easy, right," Tabitha muttered, digging through a cupboard for a clean mixing bowl. A small pile of ingredients gathered on a spot nearby that she made sure to wipe down thoroughly first. "Can make lots of em at once, at least."

"Anything special for certain someones, though, Master?"

Tabitha gasped, dropping the bag of chocolate chips. "Boudica, you nearly killed me," she whined, pressing a hand to her hammering chest.

Boudica couldn't help but giggle, retrieving the bag for her Master and putting it back on the counter. "I couldn't help myself. Why are you up so late, you should be resting."

"I mean, same to you, I suppose."

Rolling her sleeves up, the Rider Queen turned on the tap and waited for it to get warm. "I suppose. Now then, cookies and what else, Master?"

Tabitha just stood there dumbly, letting go of the towel she was clutching when Boudica finished washing her hands and reached for it. "Whuh?"

"Cookies for your Servants, of course, but what about something for your special someones," she explained with infinite patience, measuring out wet and dry ingredients with practiced ease.

"Oh, you don't gotta...," Tabitha tried to protest, picking up the bag of chocolate chips then setting it down, and picking it up again. When did she get so tired?

"I don't mind, it's like baking with my daughters again," Boudica laughed, pointing at the bowl. "Come on, in here. You should let us Servants help you more, Master. It's the least we can do."

"Sorry," Tabitha mumbled, dumping the entire bag of chocolate candies into the bowl. "Aw, fuck. Is that gonna be bad?"

"Just tell them it's a chocolate cookie."

The Master hummed, taking an offered wood spoon and stirring the mixture together. "I hadn't really thought about what I wanted to make him. Them," she admitted finally, grimacing at herself. "S'probably stupid to go outta my way for it, huh."

"The only stupid thing is if they're dumb enough to not be overjoyed with anything you give them," Boudica said. As much as she enjoyed watching her Master and the Servant dance around each other in an awkward not-romance, she was getting tired of seeing the petty attempts at making the other jealous to see how they would react.

"Maybe," Tabitha said, lost in thought as she continued to stir. Boudica gently pried the spoon out of her hand to keep it from becoming overworked, replacing it with a scoop and lining a tray with baking paper. Her voice got soft then, shy. "I think I've got an idea. Would you help...?"

Boudica beamed, and it felt like looking upon a saint. "I would love nothing more."

***

The Pseudo Singularity was nearly eradicated, the last vestiges still clinging on stubbornly. But the 14th had come regardless, and Tabitha barely finished making and carefully packing all of her gifts just in time with the help of Boudica. Now, barely running on any sleep, she spent the morning of Valentine's Day giving out bags of cookies to her Servants and thanking them for their own gifts in return.

Lancer, Proto, and Alter she found easily enough, and she was fairly certain the first two had been actively trying to find her. They took small boxes wrapped in deep red foil and carefully tied gold bow, tactfully not saying anything when they saw the clear cellophane bags of cookies the other Servants had been given.

Caster, however, she didn't find until nearly everyone had finished their gift exchanges. He was walking down the hall with his hood up, unusual for him, and muttering irritably to himself. It seemed almost like he was trying to avoid being stopped by anyone.

"Everyone's just running around like a damn idiot, when is it gonna end. Does no one have anything better to do today? Nice to have a break, but I thought we were trying to stop the incineration of humanity and all that...."

"Ah, Cu-.... um, Caster?" Tabitha hesitated; he almost walked completely past her as if he never noticed she was standing there. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest, but she smiled hopefully up at him through her nervousness.

The druid stopped and turned, as if he just realized just then she was standing there. "Oh, Tabitha," he said, pulling his hood down. "Giving out chocolates? Everyone's in the mess hall, you should go there. It was a headache, though, I can't stand how everyone's acting all airhead-like about this stupid 'holiday'."

It felt like Tabitha's heart dropped through her stomach and down into the floor. The little box felt painful to hold. "Oh. Uh. Here, this is for you...." She held it out. It felt like every last ounce of willpower was being used to keep her hands from shaking and fighting down tears. ' _Oh my god, I'm so fucking stupid_.'

"Huh?" Caster stared at the vibrantly wrapped package, taking it carelessly. He gave it a dismissive little shake. "What, not you too, Master. Seriously, aren't you too old to be playing around like a kid like this?"

Tabitha managed a shaky little laugh, choking it down before it took on a hysterical edge. "Yeah, yeah, just being a dumb kid," she said. "Sorry, I gotta get going now."

Eyes burning hot, she hurried past Caster and down the direction he came from. She pretended not to hear him call after her; he thankfully didn't follow. Her vision blurred with tears but she managed to make her way to the Rayshift room easily enough. Da Vinci looked up, chewing on one of the cookies she was gifted earlier.

"Tabitha?" she asked around a mouthful of chocolate.

Tabitha climbed into the Coffin, jaw set tight. "Rayshift me to the Pseudo Singularity. I'm so fucking sick of chocolate."

***

After dinner and avoiding Medb all day Proto hunted down Lancer to show off his gift from their Master. "Check it out," he bragged, puffing up with pride as he showed his older self the contents of the box.

Inside, nestled in a bed of red tissue paper, were six perfect little milk chocolate truffles striped with white chocolate. "Got it from Master for Valentine's Day. I think I could really get behind a holiday like this."

"Doesn't play favorites my ass," Lancer said, grinning as he showed Proto the contents of his own identical box; caramel truffles sprinkled with sea salt. "Not much of a sweets guy myself, but I couldn't turn down something from our cute Master and call myself a man, could I?"

"Wanna go see what the other two got?" Proto asked, admiring Lancer's gift. Still, he much preferred the one Master had made specially for him.

They found Alter sprawled out on a chair by himself in one of the smaller common rooms, the space probably empty from the Servant's antisocial demeanor more than anything else. Mini Cu sat nearby on a purloined throw pillow, digging through a familiar red box. Dark smears of chocolate covered its face.

"Hey little buddy," Proto said, grinning as he squatted down. "Somethin good from Master?"

Mini Cu looked up, considering Proto hard. With the greatest of caution, he lifted the box up to show the contents. The red tissue paper was shredded and two of the candies were missing, but the remaining dark chocolate truffles were easily identifiable. The dusting of cocoa turned out to be part of the mess on Mini Cu's face.

"Oooh, nice~ Don't mind if I do~"

Proto laughed as Mini Cu's tail snapped out, slapping his hand away. He even growled. "Just kidding, lil guy," he said, holding up his own box and giving it a shake. "Got my own, anyways."

"Yer gonna wake up and that thing'll be smothering you in your sleep," Lancer said, stretching himself out in a free chair.

Alter snorted. "He'll deserve it," he muttered, and immediately dismissed the presence of the other two.

"Who deserves what?" Caster asked, walking up. "How is it we keep ending up in the same place as each other, it's weird."

"Weird little Cu is gonna kill the pup in his sleep," Lancer said, pointing at Proto and Mini Cu.

"Ah. Seems about right." Caster dropped himself onto the half of the couch Lancer hadn't draped himself over. The foil wrapped box was set on the small table and apparently forgotten. Three pairs of red eyes focused on it.

"You haven't even opened it yet?" Proto abandoned his teasing of Mini Cu to inspect the box. It was bigger than theirs, more of a square than a flat rectangle. The druid just shrugged.

"Should I have? It's not like it's a real holiday...." He trailed off, frowning at their stares. "What."

"It's from Master, right?" Proto asked, fingering an edge of gold ribbon.

Lancer held up his own box, giving it a shake. "Did you even thank her for it or give her something in return?"

"Why's yours bigger," Proto demanded, frowning.

Bewildered, Caster looked between the other three and his own box. "What? No, I didn't. I mean, I didn't get a chance to, she just rushed off."

The looks that went through him were like daggers, and Caster bristled. "I mean, I was going to. Give her something. I just didn't have anything on hand," he said, scowling. "It's a stupid asinine day anyways."

"You said that to her face? After she gave you something?" Lancer asked.

"If you're not gonna open it, then I will," Proto said, yelping when the end of Caster's staff rapped against the back of his hand. "Bastard!"

"I didn't say that. Not exactly, anyways," Caster muttered, tugging the ribbon off and folding back the foil and flimsy cardboard.

Inside was a small, round chocolate cake. The once pristine frosting along the sides now smushed against the inside of the box, but the top was still intact. Thin lines of white chocolate had been piped to look like the carvings on the head of his staff, a wafter of chocolate dusted with what looked like gold leaf artfully arranged beside it. "Oh."

"Idiot," Alter said, teasing Mini Cu with a ribbon like he was a kitten.

Lancer snorted, leaning back into the cushions and helping himself to one of his chocolates. "You fucked up, buddy. Big time."

***

Osakabehime couldn't believe her good luck.

Her latest manuscript was finished in record time, and the help she received from the Lancers and Caster Cus had inspired her so much she was already planning a second book with the extra material.

So caught up in her daydreams of doujinshi she didn't realize Tabitha was standing in her doorway. When she finally noticed the woman she shrieked, startled, then again at her horrible state. "What happened to you?!"

"Fixed the Pseudo Singularity," Tabitha said. There wasn't an inch of her that wasn't covered in chocolate or scuffs, and she looked as numb and flat as her voice sounded.

"W-who else...."

"Did it on my own. Can I use your shower?"

Osakabehime paled at the thought of her Master taking on by herself whatever chocolate hell the dregs of the Pseudo Singularity had thrown at her. "S-sure, Master. Is everything daijokay?"

"Everything sucks, Okki. Everything fucking sucks," Tabitha said, and disappeared into the small private bathroom. Osakabehime could see her outline through the frosted glass standing still. She didn't move for several minutes, and her Servant began to stand up, starting to worry.

"Master...?"

"Can I stay here for a little while?" Her Master's voice was one Osakabehime never heard come from Tabitha before. It was small and wavered, close to breaking.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, that's fine," Oskabehime said, sitting back down as the shower roared to life. She pretended she didn't hear the muffled crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daijokay: daijoubu = [is everything/are you] okay


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shift in the dynamic.

For as much chaos as Valentine's Day and the Pseudo Singularity caused, Chaldea returned to normalcy fairly quickly. Within a week all traces of chocolate and chocolate induced chaos were gone. Emiya's kitchen was returned to its former pristine perfection. Tabitha emerged from Osakabehime's room at the gentle urging of Mash.

"Come on,  _ Senpai _ , Da Vinci said that she detected a change in F.A.T.E.'s energy signature. You gathered enough Saint Quartz during the Pseudo Singularity, let's see who you might Summon this time?" Mash offered, kneeling next to the cushion Tabitha was pressing her face into. She patted the older woman's head consolingly.

Tabitha mumbled something and kicked, the  _ kotatsu _ rocking slightly. "Abuknock it off!" Osakabehime said, but she was so absorbed in her tablet she didn't even look up. Despite her affection for her Master, Osakabehime's social battery was running dry and she silently cheered Mash on. ' _ Gomenasorry, Master, but I need my alone time! _ '

"Sorry, Okki," Tabitha said, finally lifting her face. Only a few of the Servants knew where Tabitha had holed herself up, tactfully feigning ignorance when others asked where their wayward Master was at any given moment. "Do I have to."

Da Vinci warned Mash that this might happen and to "Pull out all the stops! Don't be afraid to bully Tabitha, humanity can't wait for her to mope around forever!".

" _ Senpai _ !" Mash reached under the heavy blankets and grabbed Tabitha's ankle, dragging her out from beneath the  _ kotatsu _ . "I'm sorry, but this is really for your own good!"

"Nooo!" Tabitha wailed and tried to grab something. "Okki, make her stop!"

"My bad, Master, but even a  _ hikkikomori _ like me has reached her limit of socialization," Osakabehime said, grabbing the  _ kotatsu _ and dragging it out of reach. "Take her away, Mash!"

"Nooo...," Tabitha whined. Mash ignored her friend's pleas and continued to drag her until she backed into the door.

" _ Senpai _ , I don't want to but I'll drag you out into the hall and in front of everyone!" Mash threatened. "Don't let your Servants see you in such a shameful position!"

"Okay...." Reluctantly Tabitha stood, shrinking into herself. She was suddenly self conscious of her very lived in, wrinkled sweatsuit. "Can we go back to my room so I can change before the Summoning?"

"If you lock yourself in, I'll recruit Kiyohime's help getting you back out."

Tabitha shuddered at the thought of the amorous Berserker breaking down her door. Or worse, Kiyohime finding another way in and being locked in with her. "No, I won't, don't call her," she said, allowing Mash to finally march her out of Osakabehime's room.

"You know, everyone has been worried about you,  _ Senpai _ ," Mash said on the short walk back to Tabitha's own room. "I... I really am sorry about it all."

"It's fine, it's just... it's whatever," Tabitha sighed. The thought of bolting and finding another Servant's room to hide in presented itself briefly, but Mash was right. "I dunno what I was thinking, honestly."

Tabitha's room was dark when they arrived. Every surface was still packed haphazardly with Valentine gifts that hadn't been touched since they were received. A dark lump on the bed turned out to be a dozing Mini Cu. His tail was wrapped around himself, tiny claws sunk into the weirdly accurate plush toy that looked just like him, a gift from Alter. The little creature blinked at the sudden light, growling loudly until he realized who had 'invaded' his Master's room.

"Heyyy, little guy," Tabitha said, smiling for probably the first time in a week. She reached under Mini Cu's hood and stroked his hair. "You kept the fort down for me, huh?"

Mini Cu grunted his assent, eyes slipping closed as he leaned his head into the affection. The sight was so cute Tabitha couldn't help herself, leaning down to nuzzle and smother his squishy little cheeks with kisses. It was tolerated very briefly, then he nipped at her. "Bathe," he grumbled.

"Brat," Tabitha replied, giving his cheeks a final squish. She looked at Mash, grimacing when the Servant gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Okay, I'll be quick. I promise!"

Mash politely turned away while Tabitha showered, admiring the many gifts filling the desk and part of the shelves her Master had received from the many Servants. She couldn't find the sponge cake she herself had made, but there were the little decorations for the top, sitting carefully on top of a clean handkerchief on Tabitha's desk. Mash smiled in relief, warm affection blossoming in her chest.

"Um, you know,  _ Senpai _ ," Mash said as she heard Tabitha come out and dug around in her dresser for something clean to wear. "Lots of Servants have been worried about you. Like, ah, you know...."

"....I know. I was being really childish," Tabitha sighed, finally deciding on the Mage's Association Mystic Code. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone and disappeared on you and everyone like that."

"We just told everyone that you were resting after how hard you worked to take care of the Pseudo Singularity. Which really wasn't a lie, you didn't seem to sleep very much...."

"I know, but I still shouldn't have done it. I am sorry, Mash," Tabitha said, hugging the younger woman. "Thank you."

"It's alright,  _ Senpai _ . For what it's worth, I think you should go talk to him," Mash suggested.

At the end of the bed Mini Cu was waiting, standing with his arms raised. Tabitha obliged, picking him up and letting him get settled on her shoulder, curling his tail protectively around her neck. "I'll work my courage up to that," she laughed.

The little group was stopped several times on the way to the F.A.T.E. system room, Servants overjoyed and greeting their wayward Master enthusiastically. It took longer to get to their destination than planned, but Tabitha felt her spirits lifting with each friendly face, cheerful greeting, and enthusiastic embrace she encountered. More than a few promises were extracted that she spent some quality one-on-one time with them as well, which she readily agreed to.

By the time they stepped into the starry night sky of the F.A.T.E. system room, Tabitha was practically glowing with excitement. "Okay! Let's see who's out there!" she said, placing the Saint Quartz in a pile at the center of the Magic Circle. "Mash, prepare Lord Chaldeas for Summoning!"

"Understood, Master!"

The spinning of lights was a familiar sight by now, but it was always exciting. Even more so when the orbs of light suddenly shimmered gold, Tabitha gasping and clutching the handful of Craft Essence and Experience cards tight. When the light dissipated, two Servants were standing in the Magic Circle. One was a young girl with long lavender hair, and next to her a painfully beautiful woman.

"Servant, Caster. I'm Medea. Um, pleased to meet you!" the girl said with a little smile, looking between the other three briefly before focusing on Tabitha. Sparkles of gold still clung to the hem of her skirts, a sign that she was the four star Servant.

"It seems I am called as a Caster. May your road be blessed, Master. My name is Emer," said the other woman. No gold danced around her, but she glittered with her own beauty regardless. Her voice was sweet and warm and Tabitha found herself staring. Mini Cu's head popped up suddenly and he stared, claws digging in and out of Tabitha's shoulder. She squirmed under the slight needling on her shoulder, trying to soothe Mini Cu with a pat to his tail.

"U-uh, nice to meet you both," she stammered, feeling self conscious in front of the beauties before her.

Not that Tabitha was bad looking or that there weren't other lovely Servants she'd Summoned before, but the pair seemed different. It was probably a natural part of their Spirit Origins, a latent Charm enhanced by their innate magic.

"Come on, I'll show you around Chaldea! It's pretty quiet right now, but I'm sure Doctor Roman and Da Vinchi- _ chan _ are close to pinpointing the next Singularity!"

Tabitha was certain she was babbling, but neither of the Casters seemed to mind, listening and asking the occasional question in their lovely, gentle voices. Very quickly she let Mash take over the conversation and merely played guide leader.

Many of the Servants were wandering about and the Master introduced the two newest members of Chaldea to them each time. Mini Cu's needling and growls pitched up every time a man got too close to Emer for his liking, and Tabitha groaned internally, hoping the Charm would wear off eventually. Everyone seemed as immediately awestruck and charmed by them as Tabitha and Mash.

' _ Especially the men _ ,' she thought, keeping her smile up despite the uneasy self consciousness that persisted. It was quickly eroding her previous buoyant mood. She tried not to feel hurt when Servants who hadn't seen her in days quickly shifted their focus to Medea Lily and Emer. It was her own fault for acting like a child and hiding, and new Servants were always exciting for everyone in Chaldea.

"Oh, right up here is one of the common lounges, lots of us just like to hang out here if you don't want to stay in your room," Tabitha said in a lull, the little group turning the corner, and her heart jumped up into her throat.

Caster looked over quizzically, taking a moment to register who had just walked in. The instant it did he seemed to brighten, eyes lighting up. Tabitha's smile went shy and she raised a hand in greeting. "This is-"

"Husband!"

Emer rushed forward, taking a shocked Caster's cheeks in her palms and pulling him down for a kiss. "Emer," he gasped, catching hold of her waist. "What are you... why are you here? How did you get Summoned?"

Tabitha felt the smile on her face freeze, her entire body going cold. "Oh. You two know each other," she said, taking Medea Lily by the shoulders and steering her away down another hall. "Great! I'll leave you two to it."

" _ S-senpai _ , wait," Mash called, but Tabitha was already walking the young Servant away. She hesitated, looking between the couple and her Master, unsure what to do. Finally she rushed after her Master. Mini Cu leapt off his perch and scampered back to the common lounge, Mash hopping carefully over so she didn't accidentally step on him.

"Is everything alright, Miss Master?" Medea Lily asked.

Tabitha laughed, a little too loud. "Peachy keen, kiddo! C'mon, let's get you a room so you can settle in!"

***

Between throwing herself into field training and dealing with a new Pseudo Singularity manifestation, Tabitha seemed to have every perfect, logical excuse to avoid Proto, Alter, Lancer, and Caster. Emer was usually around at least one of them at all times, it seemed, shocked but quickly adjusting to the strangeness, and meshed in seamlessly with the other Irish Servants and Chaldea as a whole.

Tabitha gathered up the small pile of Experience cards, fanning through them and running a quick mental calculation. "Oh, lots of Caster cards in there! Any spare Rider for me?" Alexander laughed, peeking around her arm to see the fruits of their battle.

"Ah, aren't you already strong enough?" Tabitha teased, ruffling the boy-king's hair.

"Never! I have to grow more powerful so I can take over the world when I'm older!"

"Oh, right right, of course. Well, find me some Phoenix Plumes and then we'll see, hm?"

Alexander pouted, putting on his most charming and adorable expression. "You should spoil me at least a little bit, okay?" he said.

Tabitha laughed, giving his cheek a gentle squeeze. It was still soft with baby fat, unlike his much older self. "I spoil you plenty already."

That did leave the question of the new Experience cards, though. Not long ago, she'd made up her mind on giving a Grail to Caster Cu and the stockpile of Cards she'd saved up, but.... Well, she hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to him when he was alone.

' _ Avoiding again _ ,' she thought, despondent.

"Come on, let's head back to Chaldea," she said finally, sighing loudly. Alexander rushed ahead of her to the Rayshift location and was off like a shot when Da Vinci brought them both back home.

"Good hunt?" Da Vinci asked, waving to Alexander as he ran out of the room with a hurried greeting.

"Pretty good," Tabitha said, holding up the Cards to illustrate.

Da Vinci laughed, helping herself to her half-drunk coffee. "Ooo, someone's going to be very happy to get those!"

"Just need to figure out who first."

"Mm. Good luck with that~ And come see me later, I've got something in my workshop I want to show you~"

Tabitha waved absently, shuffling through the Cards and already lost in thought as she left the Rayshift command room. She was trying to remember exactly which of the current Casters in Chaldea needed more Cards and who needed to be Ascended first, rounding a corner fast as she walked towards her room on autopilot.

"Oh!"

Experience Cards scattered everywhere as Tabitha walked straight into someone, stumbling and falling. "Ah, I'm so sorry! Are you alright-" she asked, stammering when she realized it was Emer. The woman had stumbled, but caught herself in time.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. You're always so busy, Master," she laughed, reaching down to take Tabitha's hands and helping her up. "I know we haven't really had a chance to talk yet, but I- oh, no, you dropped these!"

Emer bent and picked up one of the cards, and Tabitha knelt and hurriedly scooped them up. Without even checking they were the proper Class, she pushed them into Emer's hands. "Here, for you!" she said, and the cards glowed gold and disappeared into Emer's hands.

Digging around into a utility pouch attached to her belt, Tabitha pulled out a small handful of Ascension materials and pushed them into the stunned Emer's arms next. They followed the same fate as the Experience Cards.

"Oh!" Emer cried, admiring the new ribbons and embroidery that lined her robes. "That was a surprise! Thank you so much, Master!"

"Of course! Hey I gotta go, something super important came up!" Tabitha said, already hurrying past the Servant.

"Oh, would it be alright if I accompanied you-?"

"Sorry, it's, ah, it's private!"

Emer frowned, disappointed, but waved anyways as she watched Tabitha leave.

"Miss Emer?"

The Caster turned, surprised, then smiled when she saw Mash. "Oh, Miss Shielder! I think you're just the person I was hoping I would find, actually...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuknock it off: abunai = that's dangerous, be careful  
> Gomenasorry: gomen nasai = I'm sorry, casual


	5. Pledged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolutions are found and promises are made. And thus, a new beginning.

Before Tabitha realized an entire month had passed since the initial disaster that had been Valentine's Day. Two Pseudo Singularities, a proper Singularity, training fields, a new Mystic Code courtesy of Da Vinci, and working with many of her more neglected Servants left the Master exhausted. Emiya had taken to bringing meals directly to her room when she failed to appear at the cafeteria, more often than not having to rouse her from sleep to eat.

"Please, let me have just one day off," Tabitha whined into her pillow when the chime on her door signaled someone was waiting for her. Maybe if she was quiet, they would think her room was empty and go away.

She was just about to doze back off when the chime sounded again, and she nearly cried from frustration. " _ Senpai _ ?" Mas called, voice faint through the door. "May I come in?"

It wasn't anything against the sweet natured girl, but Tabitha would rather chew glass than do something other than sleep for the whole day. Mash wasn't at fault for her semi-self imposed overwork, though. "C'm'in," she said, closing her eyes against the light that stole in from the hallway.

"Oh,  _ Senpai _ ," Mash sighed, seeing the pitiful lump under the blankets Tabitha made. "I'm really sorry...."

"It's okay, you don't have anything to be sorry for." Tabitha was already pulling herself out of bed, resigned to whatever task Mash had been sent to fetch her for. "Come on, whatever it is won't wait all day, I'm sure."

The sight of her Master, worn and pale, but a determined set to her face, made Mash's heart break. Every little secret she had bubbling under the surface almost spilled out of her mouth right then and there, but she swallowed them down. "I promise, it won't take very long!" she assured, helping Tabitha by fixing her hair after she struggled into the vivid orange Combat Uniform.

"Should grab a protein bar from the cafeteria or something first," Tabitha mumbled, tugging out the wrinkles in the Mystic Code and flexing her fingers in the skin tight material.

"No, really,  _ Senpai _ , I promise it isn't going to take long enough to need that," Mash pleaded, growing nervous and looking at her watch. "Come on, let's just go to the Rayshift command center."

"Fiiiiiine," Tabitha said, frowning at Mash's behavior but following her anyways. It was probably just some pesky ghost, nothing serious but promising to be trouble if it was allowed to wander around for too long. Then she could go back to her room and try to sleep again.

The Rayshift command room was strangely empty, just Da Vinci at the console with a cup of coffee. Must really not be that big of a deal like Mash said. "Ya-hoo~ Welcome, ladies~" Da Vinci cooed, waving grandly at the pair as they entered.

"Vinci- _ chan _ ~" Tabitha said, managing a weak smile and sing-song. "Let's get this show on the road, then."

Da Vinci shook her head, grinning ear to ear. "Not so fast!" she said, Tabitha pausing by the Rayshift Coffin. The Genius held up a small canvas knapsack, giving it a shake when Tabitha didn't react. "Come on, you're taking this with you."

"Why," Tabitha said, frowning but taking the bag. She yelped when Da Vinci swatted her hand away from the ties.

"No peeking. You'll know after you Rayshift," Da Vinci said, making a little shooing motion with her hand. "Okay, now you can get in the Coffin~"

Tabitha rolled her eyes, but hugged the bag to her chest and settled into the Coffin. "Come on, Mash, let's get this over with," she said, closing her eyes.

***

The first thing Tabitha sensed after the Rayshift was the sheer amount of pure, ambient  _ magic _ in the area. Then the sound of wind in leaves, and the scent of cool greenery, good, clean earth, and tobacco smoke.

"Oh, there you are," Caster drawled from nearby. "Thought I might have to wait for you all morning."

Tabitha jumped, dropping the knapsack and spinning around to stare at him. Then she realized Mash was nowhere to be seen; the pair of them were alone. "W-where, where's Mash. Where's, uh, Emer...?" she asked, panic rising in her throat. "Did everyone go on ahead already...?"

Cu took a final drag on his cigarette before stubbing it out into the dirt, pushing off the tree he was leaning against. "Just us two," he said.

"U-um, I think there's some mistake," she said, laughing to try and cover up how sick she felt. "Hey, Da Vinci!"

"Enjoy your vacation~" Da Vinci said over the communication channel. "Sorry, but I'm locking communications with a special phrase coded lock! No chit chat until it's activated, and that better be only when you're nice and rested and ready to come home~"

"Da Vinci, what the fuck! What's the pass phrase?" Tabitha shouted. Da Vinci didn't reply; the channel was already on lockdown.

"Don't worry about that, I've got it," Cu said.

"What the hell is going on, what did she mean 'vacation'?"

Cu squirmed a little under her hard stare, looking away. "Well, if you'd just take a second, I'd be happy to explain soon," he said. "Here."

He held out a staff shaped out of pale wood to her. Reluctantly, Tabitha reached out and took it. Carved runes and spiraling designs ran the entire length of it. "What's this for," she asked.

"It's an ash walking stick. It, ah. I'm sorry it took so long to give it to you," Cu admitted sheepishly, giving her a half-smile. "As thanks. For the cake, you know. I wanted to show you someplace really special, but the animal trail is hell for amateurs, so I thought you'd need that first."

"You really didn't need to," Tabitha mumbled, knuckles whitening as she gripped the staff tight in one hand and picked up the dropped bag with the other. "It doesn't matter."

"I wanted to, though, and it does matter," he said, cheeks turning a slight pink as he scratched his neck. "And I'm sorry, for being a dick about it. It's a little late, but I really am sorry."

Uncomfortable silence stretched between the pair, either refusing to look at the other. Seconds stretched on into an agonizing eternity, broken only by birdsong until Tabitha spoke. "Thank you," she said finally. "So where is this place?"

Cu visibly relaxed, smile broadening. "Come on, let's get going and you'll see," he said, wading his way into a particularly thick patch of brush. Tabitha hesitated, still reluctant and dreading what was bound to come. Maybe if she threw enough of a fit, Cu would finally get sick of her, send them back home to Chaldea, and she could go hide in her room and wallow in misery of her own making.

Except that was the last thing she wanted.

"If I knew I was going to be hiking, I would have worn something else," she sighed, trudging in after the druid.

***

As promised, the hike was grueling, especially as exhausted as Tabitha already was. The so-called animal trail was little more than an occasional bit of bare earth scraped out, but Cu seemed to know exactly where he was going. She stared at his back as he lead the way, anxiety making her empty stomach churn. She wished Mash had let her get something to snack on before Rayshifting, at least.

Finally, Cu stopped and looked back at her with a broad grin. He pushed aside a swath of greenery for her, and she stepped out of the woods and into a clearing, legs shaking and drenched in sweat.

The sight that greeted them knocked what little breath she had left out of her.

A pool of water stood sparkling under the sun, fed by a low waterfall breaking out of the treeline and disappearing off again into a stream. Nearby and close to the shore a camp was struck, a blackened but cold fire pit ringed by stones and a small tent pitched. The breeze was warm and not a single cloud marred the brilliantly blue sky above. Most of all, there was an overwhelming feeling of magical energy, even more so than when Tabitha first Rayshifted into the area.

"Three different Ley Lines intersect at this place," Cu said, fingers working at the fastener on his cloak. "I thought it would be a good place for you to recharge your batteries. Not all your Servants are as considerate as me when it comes to using all your mana, Master."

"I...." she stammered, staring at the oasis around them. "It's beautiful."

"It is, isn't," he said, looking at her with a smile. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Yes!" she said, then immediately deflated. "I didn't bring any other clothes. Or a swimsuit."

Cu's smile turned sharp, giving her a look that made her stomach flip and twist into knots. "Neither did I," he said, stripping out of his clothes until naked and wading into the water.

Dropping both the bag and the staff, Tabitha clapped her hands over her eyes. Her face flushed so fast with heat she felt faint. "Cu Chulainn, what the hell are you doing," she shouted, peeking between her fingers after a minute.

"Waiting for my Master to come join me. Come on," he said, still grinning. "I promise I won't peek, just get in here, would ya?"

She stood stock still, refusing to move, and he gave an overly dramatic sigh before turning his back to her. Once she was sure he wouldn't go back on his word, Tabitha struggled out of her Mystic Code. The snug material dragged and stuck unpleasantly to her sweaty skin, and she was honestly glad to be out of it.

"Coming?" Cu asked.

"Don't you dare move," Tabitha said, wading into the water. The cold shocked her at first, and she hesitated to go deeper, but she didn't want to put the Mystic Code back on. She  _ definitely _ wasn't going to sit on the grass stark ass naked. Steeling herself, she waded in and dipped down until only her shoulders and head were above water. "Okay."

Cu turned and swam closer. Heat radiated off him even in the cold water, a pleasantly warm aura surrounding him. "Better?" he asked, voice lowering as if he only wanted her to hear. Tabitha nodded, the twisting in her stomach now in her chest making it impossible for her to look him in the face. He leaned in closer, cheek so close to hers they nearly touched. "Good."

Hot fingers trailed up her arm under the water and she jumped, but Cu wrapped his hand around her wrist before she could pull away. He twisted her around gently, frowning at the smattering of bruises and scrapes along her side and shoulders.

"Doesn't anyone know how to heal," he said, expression darkening when Tabitha hissed as he traced his fingertips along the expanse of greens and purples. "Listen, I get things have gotten weird, but that's no excuse to push yourself as hard as you have been. You should have at least asked me for help."

"Emer always seemed to be around and I didn't wanna intrude," Tabitha said, annoyed that she was made to feel like a child at the scolding. "You know, your wife."

Cu looked briefly pained by that, tracing runes along her skin. The paths he made tingled with magic. "Alright, that's fair, but-"

"You were a dick before that, too! You just.... strung me along the whole time. You could have had the decency to tell me you weren't interested instead of making me look like a fucking idiot," she said, furious tears welling up unbidden. She tried to jerk her arm free but Cu held her tight.

"Knock that off, I'm not done," he said, annoyed. "No one said I _ wasn't _ interested, and you  _ are _ an idiot if it wasn't obvious to you."

"You're a fucking asshole." It came out as a half-sob, Tabitha bowing her head and pressing her hand to her eyes to hide her tears.

"And you're a brat," he replied mildly, watching the bruises and scrapes melt away as the runes flickered on her skin. He slid his arm around her middle, pulling her against his chest. "Come on, don't cry. My pride as a man is at stake."

"Fuck you," Tabitha sniffled, weakly elbowing him in a pathetic attempt to free herself. "And your pride."

"You promise?" Cu murmured in her ear, grunting as she elbowed him harder. "I'm serious, though. About being interested. I'm telling you now."

"You're  _ married _ ." She sounded absolutely miserable. "No."

He sighed, wrapping her up tighter against him. It felt like she was going to drown in his heat, his scent of sweat, tobacco, and burnt wood. "We were, a long time ago in a different life. Neither of us see that as something that matters much to us now. Or the other guys, for what it's worth."

Tears subsiding, Tabitha wiped at her cheeks. She didn't look up. "But.... Is it really okay, though?"

"You're the one my heart lies with now," he said, rubbing a thumb against her damp cheek. "I swear that to you on my life."

She let out a strangled little noise, but leaned into the touch. Cu bent, pressing a kiss to the softness of her neck. When she sighed, he slid his hand down and squeezed the curve of her ass. He pulled her tight, half hard cock pressed to her belly. "Maybe I should prove it to you?" he said, biting at the tender flesh and grinning at the cry it drew out.

"Ah, wait wait, wait-" Tabitha gasped, squirming in his grasp as she clung to him. They both stopped when her stomach growled loudly. Her head dropped against his chest as he started laughing at her. "It's not funny!"

"It is a little," he said, giving her one last squeeze. "Come on, scrub your face off, I'll catch you something and you can start a fire. You're going to need the energy with what I have planned for you."

"Cu!" she cried, giving him a shove. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh, how tragic for me," he said, grinning as he let her slip out of reach and stared at her openly as she walked ashore. When she grabbed his cloak and yanked it around her shoulders his expression grew strained.

"W-what," Tabitha said, clutching it possessively around her. It was long enough to cover, but barely.

"Just thinkin that's a  _ really _ good look on you," he said, following her out of the water. She didn't mean to but her eyes flicked down briefly at his stiffening, reddened cock. Cu's voice dropped down to a growl. "Get going before I change my mind on letting you go."

For a split second Tabitha considered ignoring him, feeling by the look in his eyes he could eat her alive and she would be glad for it. Then she turned and walked to the camp, heart pounding in her throat as she felt his gaze piercing through her as she went. She busied herself with rubbing a strip of dried bark into kindling with practiced ease, kneeling by the ring of blackened stones despite the earth digging into her bare knees.

Cu took a deep breath through his nose, steadying himself, and retrieved a fishing pole and stringer when he had calmed himself somewhat. "Need any help lighting that?" he asked as he watched her work the bark into a finely shredded bundle. She shook her head, making a small motion with her hand and a faint wisp of smoke followed.

"Ta-da," she said, flashing him a grin. Cu felt his heart stutter at the sight.

***

Left to his own devices, Cu could spend all day fishing with little care for anything else. It took patience, of course, but he was skilled enough to make a difference between a day's work with nothing to show and catching a quick meal.

Still, the fire was crackling cheerfully before he had pulled in his second catch. Tabitha went to see what else had been set up beforehand in the camp, first retrieving the discarded Mystic Code and canvas bag. She tugged open the drawstring and dug around inside, and nearly dropped the bag again.

' _ I'm going to kill Da Vinci _ ,' she thought, forcing herself to look again. The Servant had thoughtfully packed only what she considered the essentials in her mind: a sizable bottle of personal lubricant, a length of soft, silken white rope, several prophylactics, and a wand with a bulbous end that no doubt vibrated. It seemed to attach to some sort of solar powered battery branded with Da Vinci's personal sigil.

Tying the bag shut with a vicious yank, Tabitha shoved it into the furthest corner in the tent she could reach. That was her first good look inside, and while sizable, there was still only one proper bedroll set up. She groaned and buried her face in her hands; she had been completely set up.

"Oh, ready for bed already?" Cu asked, and she could hear the grin in his voice. "I like the view, by the way."

She leaned out of the tent and smoothed the cloak flat over the back of her thighs, twisting to look up at him. He stood there with the pole over his shoulder, stringer of four wriggling fish in hand. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," Tabitha said, feeling suddenly shy. "I was just checking out the camp."

"I'll go clean these, unless you changed your mind...?"

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere," she said, shaking her head. "I'm supposed to be on vacation, remember?"

Cu hummed thoughtfully, trading the pole for a knife and walking back to the river with the fish. By the time he returned with the gutted fish she brought the fire down to brilliantly glowing coals, ready with a handful of long, sharpened sticks. Wordlessly he handed them over to be skewered, and within minutes the fish were flaky and hot.

They sat side by side, Cu wrapping an arm around Tabitha as she pressed her thigh to his while she ate. He looked out over the water rather than her, but his fingers seemed to constantly be touching her, stroking feather light touches against her skin and hair. The warmth that he radiated seeped into her skin and she began to nod off.

"Hey, careful," he said, taking the third fish, only half eaten, from her. "Come on, you're about to pass out."

"'m sorry," Tabitha mumbled, melting gratefully into his side as he hugged her close and helped her to her feet. "I just got tired alla sudden."

Cu half carried her to the bedroll in the tent, kneeling over her as she snuggled back into the blankets. "Just relax," he said, bending down to murmur against her neck. She sighed, leaning into the touch as his tongue tasted along her skin. The path he made tingled with warmth, mana seeping into her where they made contact.

Pushing the cloak aside, Cu bared her skin to the air and sat up to admire the sight of his Master splayed out naked under him. "Fuck," he breathed, running broad palms over the softness of her belly and to the swell of her breasts.

"Please," Tabitha said.

Cu didn't need to be asked twice.

A hand dipped between her legs, finding her slit wet already. He laughed, pressing a hungry, biting kiss against her shoulder as he slid himself inside her waiting heat. She made a soft sound, shifting her thighs apart. Her hands circled him, an arm draping around his shoulder and along his back while the other tangled lazily in his hair. Cu bit and licked along her breasts, leaving his own vibrant marks there as she gasped quietly under him.

His thumb brushed into the thick, dark hair at the joint of her and she bucked up against him when he found her clit. Her grip on his hair became a brief, bright bit of pain, and he pressed his thumb to her harder. A keen cry was his reward as she curled up into him, trailing off into a moan of pleasure.

Cu's patience was at an end, cock aching and hard against his own thigh. He gripped her hip, hard enough to leave a dappling of bruises, curling her leg around him as he settled between her thighs. Setting himself at her entrance, he pushed into her with a grunt, and she cried out again. Her back arched and her cunt welcomed his intrusion with heat and wetness, her gaze dazed as she looked up at him through her lashes.

The heat of him, above and inside her, felt like it was going to burn her away to ash. Tabitha shouted and moaned, clutching at the blankets and leaving long red scratches in his pale back. Cu grunted with every scratch, digging his fingers into her flesh harder and bearing down on her as he thrust into her mercilessly.

"Cu, Cu, Cu, Cu," she gasped, his name falling like a chant or a prayer from her lips. Mana surged from him into her, drawn from the Ley Lines by him and transmitted to his Master's body trembling under him. Tabitha could feel it flooding her starved Magic Circuits, greedily taking it in.

Cu drew in a ragged breath, shifting and pressing her leg further to her chest as he bore his weight down upon her. Her cunt took the whole of his cock then, and she cried out as he trapped her under a renewed assault of thrusts. He freed a hand and slipped it between them, fingers burying themselves above where they joined. She shrieked and bucked as he found her clit, stroking it as mercilessly as his cock burying itself inside her.

His reward was a choked wail, and she shuddered and sank her nails into the flesh of his thigh as she came on him. Close himself, he fixed his grip one last time and drove hard, shallow thrusts into her, drawing out gasping whimpers from his trembling Master. Cu buried himself in her heat, groaning as he filled her cunt with his cum, and finally stilled.

With the utmost care he untangled her hands from him and eased her thigh back to the bedroll. She whimpered at the pain of the unaccustomed stretch in her leg, and he leaned over to swallow it down with a kiss. He slid his softening length from her, admiring the trickle of his own cum and her wetness from inside her and across her thighs.

"Stay with me," she whimpered, reaching up for him. Cu laid on his side and gathered her close, pressing kisses to her face and mouth.

"Always."

***

Little else was done besides lay in the tent or the grass together or swim for several days. Fishing in the stream and some basic pre-packaged supplies kept them sustained.

And they talked.

About from the moment they met on that first flame stained battlefield in Fuyuki to the months that stretched after. What their lives were like before Chaldea, when Tabitha was a student and finding herself lost in the world after graduation. About Cu throwing himself against every challenge he came to, and his end tied to a pillar of stone by his own entrails while facing an army led by Medb.

"If I'd known you then," he said in a lull one day, absently braiding a piece of her hair as she lay against his chest, "I'd have had you carry a son for me, I think."

"How generous of you," she laughed, pushing him to his back and sliding a leg over his hips.

And finally, they talked about what would happen after. When the Seven Singularities were corrected. When Humanity was no longer threatened with incineration and there was no more Last Master of Chaldea or Humanity itself.

"Would you stay...?" she asked, softly, scared of the answer either way. "If... if the Grail allowed it...?"

Cu was silent, gazing up at the clear blue sky far above them. "I pledged myself to you, didn't I? I can't be your Lance, but I think I still do pretty well as a weapon," he said finally. He looked down at her and grinned. "Just keep me entertained as much as you have already, hm?"

All at once, finally, Tabitha realized how good she felt. Her aches and pain had dissipated and her Magic Circuits were thrumming with mana. "Do we have to go back," she said, more than half serious as they packed up their camp and finally dressed. She cried out in dismay when she realized the smattering of dark love bites along her breasts visible in her Mystic Code, but Cu smirked as he looked on them proudly, tracing a thumb over one.

"Sadly," he said. "What's wrong?"

Tabitha's hands twisted fretfully, gripping the straps of her full knapsack until they went white and refusing to meet his gaze. "I don't want it to go back to like it was before...."

Cu scowled, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up. "Then have some backbone. Drag me off kicking and screaming and beat me until I come back to my senses," he said. "But you don't need to worry about that."

"Promise?" His blood red eyes bore into her. She set her jaw and huffed. "I'll kick your ass and make you beg for my forgiveness," she said.

Cu grinned, a predatory look that sent her blood singing hot through her. "Good girl."

As it turned out, the code phrase to re-establish communications with Chaldea was, "Da Vinci is the greatest mind of all of humanity in time and space, praise be to her wisdom, grace, and eternal genius". Cu intoned it flatly, and Tabitha trembled trying to hold her laughter in.

"Hello~ How are my little love birds~" Da Vinci said. "Rested well and ready to come home?"

"You're an unholy terror," Cu replied, reaching out and taking Tabitha's hand without needing to look. He twined his fingers with hers and gave her a squeeze. "We're ready to come home."

"Roger that~ Initiating the Rayshift procedure!"

Reluctant as she was to leave the little paradise, Tabitha was relieved to be home. Da Vinci clapped her hands with delight when she saw the pair. "My darling, you look thoroughly debauched!" she exclaimed. "I can't tell you how jealous I am! Did you two enjoy my presents?"

Cu frowned, looking between the two women. "Presents?"

"I'll talk to you soon, Vinci- _ chan _ !" Tabitha said, dragging Cu after her. "We need to get changed and unpack and stuff! Thank you, bye!"

"Okay, but you better mean soon-soon!" Da Vinci called after them. "I can't wait to tell you about the new experimental Rayshift tracking system I developed just for this!"

"Experimental?!" Cu shouted in disbelief, nearly turning back around. Tabitha gripped his hand tighter and dragged him off. "What the fuck do you mean, 'experimental'! What 'presents'?"

Tabitha hugged the canvas bag with the 'presents' tucked into the bottom tighter to her chest, heading straight for her room. "Come on, how about I show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I wrote it in a frenzy in just five days. I've never written anything with this much joy, excitement, or ease. Thank you from the very bottom of my heart if you made it to the end, and even more so if you enjoyed it. ♥


End file.
